Curious MA
by DeezMonkeyNuts
Summary: Wrote this as a joke so I want people to know that it's a joke. Years have passed since George was released back to his enclosure in the City, presumably Chicago or New York. He had not seen his friend for quite a long time, and Ted, the man with the yellow hat, thought he paid a visit to his once pure friend. A reunion he never thought would be intimate.


**Curious George**

Curiosity killed the cat. But rose his dick

 **Side note:I wrote this while drunk and with my friends. Once I was sober and read this, I couldn't help but cringe a bit, so here's for all your enjoyment. I personally don't really use so I made an account to just post this.**

George looked down below the barred windows. Years had passed since he was abandoned by Ted Shackleford, his signature yellow hat and his supple body.

He missed there little things that happened between them but when George did dirty things with the hotel's dog Hundley. He missed their times, and even touching each inch of the man in his sleep. The sensation of soft velvet in his fingers as he would touch him unnoticed.

He only hoped he had managed to keep his hands on the man with the yellow hat.

Now the jungle had little to offer to his sexual need. The same type of feeling Ted had ever given.

Years had passed in his square exhibit in the zoo, he felt dead and walked up to the cement wall that blocked his freedom.

After the 'dog' incident, Ted was given the choice to release him in the wild or give license to the zookeepers of the local zoo.

It pained him to see what would happen to his life, in containment for almost two years. He harassed all his playmates and left even one death.

None had ever come since but during one of the nights.

A slumber in one of the sleepless nights heard the rustling of metal at his enclosure's gate.

The trees were reduced to allow the trainees to throw his bananas in.

He thought it was one of his late night snacks given to him every now and then.

But suddenly he saw the shifty eye of the man who entered.

His eyes were nervous and anxious in nature, doing things that would catch him off-guard.

He thought it was just another man, but he jerked at the moment notice.

His signature yellow suit illuminated by the street lamp built on the establishment,

The slim trousers that clung to his slender legs. The thin and fragile body that laid before George.

He thought this was better than the late night snacks, but it was almost practically the same thing.

Ted locked the metal cage doors, he wished for his little friend to be freed but almost certain that he would not escape the authorities. So the best he could do was spend one last time with Curious George. A night not to forget.

George moved closure and got in the opening allowing some of the moonlight to sneak in the night sky.

"George! How've you been buddy?"

George did not respond, giving way that something was wrong.

"George? What's wrong buddy?"

He took a step further in, but that also signaled something in George's ape mind.

He rushed on all fours towards a happy manner from their first reunion in the two years.

Ted had managed to get through the night patrol with some green bills.

But that came to a sudden halt, as George tackled the man in the yellow hat.

"Aren't you a bit happy to see me?"

The man quivered as the chilly air of the night in New York was breathed deeply. The frozen breath he let out was all that he could muster, losing that from the tackle.

George used his entire body to embrace the man, rubbing his face against his.

The warmth that he felt stopped his shivering as they both felt their reunion was quick met.

But that came to a halt.

George's hand, which was kept around the man's back from their hug soon unlatched itself and freely roamed the region lowered.

He touched Ted's stomach and lowered his objective even quicker.

George was already close to his prized possession.

"G-George? What are you doing?"

The man wanted to stop what this little monkey(Actually an ape) was incurring onto his body, but a sudden sensation he felt caused all to stop.

Ted had remembered this touch as if his body was longing for it, longing for the taste it had before its appearance. A sense of absentmindedness as he felt the deja vu lasted no longer.

This gave enough time for George to sneak around the back, his simian hands reaching the forbidden abyss.

He broke through the man's guard as he let out a moan.

"A-ah~"

Ted at the moment caught the wind and breathed through his mouth.

The initiative gained by George as he sunk his tongue inside.

The interloping of two tongues soon met in whirls.

Ted's mind was already in the mercy of George, but he had none of it.

Keeping to himself, George's meat scepter expanded to great heights as the man seemed dazed as if it replayed the moments all at once, was it really happening?

Is this wrong?

All these thoughts ran through his mind but that came to a halt with the sudden wave of pain.

"Agh!"

A rather rough feeling had gone up the man's abyss as if sandpaper.

He felt it inserted in a way he had never felt before, as Ted had never had something inserted so deep at one given time.

A single pearl went down Ted's face as he took it all in.

What in heavens had happened to his once pure friend? Was it the DVDs he had hid underneath his bed perhaps?

Just as he was given enough time to cry about the pain, the rod soon maneuvered backward from its original point. Relief went in the mind of the man but came to a holler.

"Ahh!"

George had done the same.

"OO AHH AHH" (Monkey sounds)

It went deeper and in a rigorous tone.

The rod of hot flesh had made its way up the man, showing signs of disfiguring as a bulge appeared at his lower stomach.

Each repeated thrust caused what seemed to be an epiphany of moans, mostly pain.

But as time continued on, and the crevice between his full moon loosened, what came as his disgust, was arousal.

His cries of pain became the moans of pleasure.

His well-timed thrusts to keep the man near his edge was almost planned.

George had already torn through the man's mind, and his clothes to boot.

As the sound of wet(SWEAT) slapping flesh hit one another, away from any views during the night.

George tightly clenched his hands down on the buttocks of Ted.

It's plump yet firm touch as he grabbed, almost seeping in blood but led to deeply engraved marks on Ted.

George finally stopped and thrust as deep as he could as he let out a thick cream to gush out.

The man thought it would be finished and he could leave.

But his thoughts were stopped immediately and always, George's hand met wind of the man's unbuckled belt and his torn briefs.

His hands soon reached the man's meat stick.

The meat stick was much more soft to the touch and way smaller than George and the Man could imagine.

George was not finished, letting out a few oo's and ah's as he began rubbing his hand, as a sudden clear liquid left the man's jelly-filled donut.

Though in his first stroke, and through his last, the liquid acting as a lotion to continue the rhythm at an even quicker rate.

The man had thought he had seen it all. As he too had ejaculated his seed into the air and on George's hand.

He saw the liquid and thought none of it. Quickly sinking his hand in Ted's mouth as he always had.

He felt the strange and rather acid-y taste rushed through his mouth and down his throat. A sudden mouthful with how thick the fluid was.

Ted was already exhausted and collapsed on the spot as George continued his sadistic and forced ways.

Hours must've passed by and he had has his fill and quite famished as well.

George looked around and saw a bundle of bananas laying around and in Ted's hand.

George moved the man's hand away from his precious treat and left to laze around his enclosure.

A mere hour had passed and media had to quickly spread the daily news.

A certain headline that caused many to turn heads and feel disgusted reach the sight of their minds.

"Ted Shackleford, local zoologist, found practicing bestiality with his former 'playmate'! And dies of AIDs!"


End file.
